


Miss You

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: Sterek Eternal Valentine [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All their communication is restricted to text messages, and not even in the most dire moments does either of them make a phone call. </p><p>Prompt fill for the <a href="http://sterek-stories.tumblr.com/">Sterek Stories</a> Valentine's Day challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siny/gifts).



The text messages from Derek are sporadic and never at a time when Stiles is paying attention. They’re not urgent, for the most part, and he’s getting used to either waking up to a notification on his phone’s screen, or walking out of class to find it. They’re always simple too, updates about what the Desert Wolf left in her wake, location hints -- always hints, never specifics -- and sometimes random witty comments about those places. 

There is never anything serious about them, no questions or too much voluntarily provided personal information, not unless it is related to the latest crisis. Stiles does mention that he has yet another scar and that the Jeep broke down again, Derek offers back that he’s gotten a better hang of his full wolf transformation that helped him corner one of the Desert Wolf’s minions. 

All their communication is restricted to text messages, and not even in the most dire moments does either of them make a phone call. They don’t ask each other to help directly either. Even when Stiles knows that having Derek around would be a lifesaver, he doesn’t ask. 

But then that conversation with Scott happens. 

Stiles is sitting on the ground by his Jeep and the only thing he can focus on is the phone in his shaking, freezing hands. He opens the messages, and looks at the recent conversations, most of them showing his own latest responses. There are several numbers he scrolls past, people he doesn’t want to or  _ can’t _ talk to, and then he stops on the one he hasn’t called in a long time. 

The latest message is a random one, from a few days ago, and it’s not Stiles’. Derek was letting him know he moved on from the last place the Desert Wolf was seen, and heading west where she was rumored to be. As usual, there were no specifics, only a general direction and a casual “still alive, unharmed” comment. 

His whole body shudders then, and his finger slips over the message thread, opening up the conversation. Stiles pauses, his eyes too unfocused to read the previous messages, and he tries to think what he should type.  _ If _ he should type anything at all. There are things he wants to say, things he needs to talk about, things he has no one else to talk about to. 

It’s after he called the tow truck, when the sky is slowly brightening, and he’s waiting for Malia to pick him up since Roscoe isn’t going to make it, that Stiles finally hovers over the conversation again. 

_ Miss you _ , he types, and hits send before he can think it over. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
